twilight gone supernatural
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Bella's sam and Dean's sister. how will this change the story.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

"Asshole!" I screamed as he stabbed me in my arm, and stabbed with the special knife that killed them with one swift stab to any part of their anatomy.

Once he was gone I ran to where he had locked Sam and Dean.

Oh let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Winchester, and I'm Sam's twin. You may ask what we do. Well we hunt supernatural beings for a living.

_**A/N: FYI the twilight books never happened. But the Cullen's will be in here. If anyone has a better title review, or PM me. And if I like it enough to use it I'll give you credit for me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Gone Supernatural ch. 2

_Previously- _

_My name is Isabella Winchester, and I'm Sam's twin. You may ask what we do. Well we hunt supernatural beings for a living_

BPOV-

Once I untied Sam and Dean, Sam automatically grabbed my arm, checking to see if I was okay.

"Dean, we need to go. Bella needs to go to the hospital." He nodded, and while Sam was placing a tourniquet on my arm Dean slid off his jacket. Once Sam was done Dean helped me into his jacket to hide my arm from the prying eyes of the pedestrians we would no doubt encounter. I could already feel myself getting weak. I pushed the feeling away.

'Now is not the time to pass out. That could be deadly.' I thought to myself, my pre med knowledge coming to bite me in the ass.

As soon as all of us were in the car Dean peeled out of the abandoned warehouse we were at, and sped to the hospital. I could see the hospital lights as my eyes got to heavy to hold open. Last thing I heard was Dean calling out for someone to help us.

CPOV- (Carlisle)-

I was the only doctor at the hospital, my family had come to talk to me about what to do about the killings going on in Seattle, when the two young men ran in with a girl laying limply in the shorter ones arms (Dean's).

"Someone help please! Our sister needs help." I ran over and was about to ask questions when the other one (Sam) pulled a gun out, stood in front of the girl, and pointed the gun at me.

"Stay away from her, leech." I was shocked. The nurse called out to me,

"Dr. Cullen want me to call the police?"

"No, it's alright Betty."

'How did they know what I was?' I saw my family coming to back me up. I motioned for them to stop.

"I'm a doctor, I can help her if you let me."

"Sam, Bella needs help. That's the most important thing right now." The one with the gun, Sam, slowly lowered the gun and stepped aside. I automatically asked,

"What happened?" The shorter one said,

"We'd appreciate if you didn't ask any questions and just help her." I nodded, and asdked,

"Where is she hurt?"

"Sam come help me please." Sam hesitated then asked,

"Dean are you sure this is a good idea."

"Sam we don't have time for this! Please come help me take the jacket off." Sam sighed, and helped the other guy who I could now tell was Sam's brother, Dean, take off the jacket. I first thing I saw was the tourniquet on her upper arm.

"How long has the tourniquet been on?"

"About ten minutes." Dean said.

I took it off. I automatically saw the stab wound on her forearm. I saw why she was losing so much blood. She had been stabbed into the radial artery.

"Jasper, help me get her to the operating room. We have to get her radial artery sutured, and give her a blood transfusion." Jasper looked at me like I had grown another head. All of a sudden Sam muttered

"Dean, trust him." The girl said, weakly.

"But Bella, he's a-"he started, but the girl, Bella, interrupted.

"I know what he is Dean. I know more about him and his family than you do. In case you forgot about my power." She said.

"No, of course I haven't. But are you-?" He got cut off by Bella, again.

"Do you guys trust me?" The girl asked.

"Of course." They both answered.

"Then let him do what he needs to."

"If you hurt her anymore than she already is I will not hesitate to torch you, Vampire." I started. I really need to find out how these people know so much about us.

"Jasper, help me, please." I asked my son again.

"I'll carry her to the operating room, and we will both be in there with her." Sam said. I nodded. Sam took her from their brother, and they followed Jasper and I. I handed Dean two pairs of scrubs. Jasper and I scrubbed up, and I could tell Jasper was worrying.

"Jasper, I know you can do this. You just have to trust myself." He nodded. Sam came in the scrubs and scrubbed up like the three of us had already. Jasper and I walked into the operator.

"Jasper, go put her under, please." He nodded.

_30 minutes later_

We wheeled Bella into recovery.

Sam and Dean automatically took up residence by her bed.

"I would like to ask you some questions, if I may?"

They looked at each other, then Dean said,

"Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"How do you know what my family and I are."

'We hunt the supernatural. Anything you've ever heard of in myths are real. Even stuff that you haven't heard of are real too. That's how Bella got hurt. Sam and I were tied up and she was fighting the thing and it stabbed her before she could kill it."

"So, you've met my kind before, and killed them?" Bella woke up, and the brother hugged her. My family came in, and closed the door.

"We've killed vampires, yes. Not ones exactly like you." Sam looked at his watch. His eyes widened.

"Dean." Dean looked at him. "It exactly a year." Bella looked at Dean before she was lifted up and slammed up against the wall, like the rest of us.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Emmett was the only one of us that hadn't be thrown to the walls, except Dean he was thrown to the bed. He looked at us, but his eyes were completely white. Like Alice when she has her visions.

"Zaldin" (Lillith is Zaldin) Sam spat.

"Tisk, Tisk. That's not very nice Sam."

"Emmett, what's going on?"

"That's not Emmett anymore." Bella said. "He's possessed by a demon."

Possessed Emmett turned toward Bella.

"Hello Bella. I've wanted to meet you for a while now." He walked up to her, where she was hanging by Sam. Emm- Zaldin walked up to her, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

"You're lips are soft." Bella moved her face, and said,

"Alright, you have me. Now let my brother go. I'll take his place being ripped apart by the hell hounds." Zaldin shook his head.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. You're trying to bargain. You have to have something I want, you don't."

"so now what?" Dean asked, the demon possessed Emmett turned to him. "You drag me to hell, kill Bella and Sam, then what? Become queen bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to dog chow." The demon said, with his hand on the door knob. "Sick him boys." Bella and Sam looked at Dean and he looked back for a second, before all our eyes were drawn to the door where it was rattling like dogs were on the other side, trying to get something in here. Emmett opened the door laughing. Dean was pulled off the bed but an invisible force and was starting to be torn to shreds.

"NO!" Sam and Bella yelled together.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. We could hear Dean's heart stop.

"NO!" All of us yelled.

"Yes" Zaldin said, threw up his hand and a blinding light shot toward Bella and Sam. Once the light left Emmett's eyes cleared, but his face showed Zaldin was suprized. Sam got up grabbed a knife out of his boot while Bella crawled to Dean's body and held him in her lap, her head down.

"Back" said Zaldin.

"I don't think so." Sam said, and raised the knife, but before he plunged it- or tried to- into Emmett, Emmett's head flew back and a black column of smoke came out of his moth. Once it was gone Emmett's body fell to the ground, and We were released by the invisible force. Sam turned around and kneeled down by Bella, who was rocking her and Dean's body back and forth. He teared up and hugged his sister and the body still in them into his arms.

Emmett stirred, and Jasper and Edward grabbed him.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Is he okay?" Bella looked up, her tear stained face seemed to have brought Emmett's memory back. He blanched.

"Did a column of black smoke come out of his mouth?" We nodded, Bella nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine." We led a shell shocked Emmett out and gave the grieving siblings some time alone with their brother's body.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously-_

"_Yeah, he's fine." We led a shell-shocked Emmett out and gave the grieving siblings some time alone with their brother's body. _

Now- BPOV-

It's been four months since Dean died and I haven't seen Sam in three and a half months. I've been hunting Zaldin, while Sam has been trying to sell his soul to bring Dean back. After two weeks of driving across the country to see if any Cross road demons would take his soul to bring back, and after two weeks of us constantly bickering, I left. I couldn't stand the thought of losing the only relative I have, but Sam doesn't seem to care.

So one night three and a half months ago, I slipped out of the hotel room we have been staying in and took a bus with the money I had taken out of one of my many credit cards at an ATM by our hotel, and headed off to the other side of the country. I left my cell phone at the bus station. I can get a new cell phone once I figure out where I'm going to live. I thought if I was all the way across the country that no one could find me. I didn't realize where I was until I had somehow made it to the new address that the Cullen's gave us; that was coincidentally in the same area that we had b-buried Dean.

Present day

I got out of the car I bought, a 1969 Dodge Charger (like the General on the Dukes of Hazzard), that had all the fixings in the trunk as the Impala did. Though I wasn't sure if I was going to continue hunting. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and I threw myself into Esme's arms.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Sorry I didn't call before I came. I didn't realize that I came here until I pulled up."

"No, no. It's okay. We've been worried about you and Sam. All thr- all of you were gone by the time we came back after you told us everything there is to know about other supernatural beings and how to protect ourselves from them." She rambled.

"Yeah. We actually buried him close to here. I'll be back in a little bit. Oh, and if Sam calls you, tell him you haven't seen me since Dean died. I'll explain later, just please." I begged, she nodded, looking confused. I walked out and drove to where Dean was buried. When got there I saw that it looked like a bomb went off. I grabbed holy water, the knife we took from Ruby when we killed her, a gun with salt rounds, and a silver knife, making sure to cover all of the bases.

I walked up to the side of Dean's grave, only to be knocked into one of the stake things all around it. I tried to get up but couldn't hold my weight on my left arm. I forced myself up and walked to Dean's grave when I noticed the ground moving.

I pointed the gun at the ground, but right as whatever it was coming fully out of the ground I was slammed back into the stake things again. Last thing I heard was Dean's hoarse voice yelling my name.

I was being shaken when I came to. I looked up and saw Dean's worried face above mine. I automatically got up onto my knees and grabbed the silver knife with my right arm and swung, trying to cut the creature's throat. It grabbed my arm twisting it around so it was behind my back, and grabbed the knife.

"Bella it's me, Dean."

"You need to do your research, demon. My brother's been dead for months."

"I'm not a demon." I scoffed. "Would a demon do this?" He said, as he cut his upper arm with the knife, as the blood ran down his arm I leaned over and hugged him, he hugged me back. I felt around on the grass behind me with my left arm, ignoring the pain. Once we pulled apart, he opened his mouth to say something, and I splashed the water into his face.

His closed his mouth, and spit out the holy water.

"I'm not a demon, Bells."

"Have to cover all the bases." I said, shrugging my right shoulder. He nodded, and stood up, asking,

"Where's Sammy?" I shrugged again, cradling my left arm with my right.

"Haven't in three and a half months." I said, before pulling out my new phone and calling Esme.

"Hello?" Esme asked.

"Hey, Esme. It's Bella. Has Sam called?"

"No he hasn't. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Thanks." I said, hanging up. I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding like he had nothing left to live for.

"Hey Sammy." I said.

"BELLA! Where are you? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm in Mississippi with the Cullen's."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning." He said.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy." I said, looking at Dean.

"Let's go." I told him. He nodded, and we walked to the car to go to the Cullen's house.

We walked in and all the Cullen's looked at us, and next thing I knew Dean was against the wall being held there by Jasper. I ran toward them, but was held back by Edward.

"Guys, its him let him go." Jasper ignored me, and forced Dean to drink holy. I thrashed trying to get to Dean, who was already weak and I could see he was weakening even more. All of a sudden Edward yelled, and everyone stopped and saw the black smoke coming toward Edward and I. Edward stepped in front of me, but it split in two and came after me.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

All of a sudden Edward yelled, and everyone stopped and saw the black smoke coming toward Edward and I. Edward stepped in front of me, but it split in two and came after me.

Now- BPOV-

I watched it come toward me, knowing I could do nothing to it while it was in this form. Then I felt my conscious being pushed and locked into my own brain. I heard everyone calling me, telling me to fight.

I was fighting when I realized that I knew who had possessed me. I fought harder so I could tell the people in the room who it was. I felt myself gaining control over my body for a moment.

"Guys, its Zaldin." I said, before I was forced back into my mind. I closed my eyes and focused on my power. I vaguely heard Zaldin laugh, and say something.

DPOV-

Zaldin laughed and said,

"You really think you can force me out of your body with your little gift, Miss. Winchester?" My eyes widened.

"Bella, no! Remember last time you used your gift!" I yelled, Zaldin laughed.

"Oh, yeah. She had to be put in isolation in your friend Bobby's basement, right?" He was laughing so hard. The Cullen's started, obviously not knowing that. "By the time I'm done with her, she'll be beyond his expertise. I prom-" He was cut off, and all of a sudden it looked like he was being forced out of my baby sisters body. Once he was completely out, I looked at the Cullen's to see they were frozen. Obviously seeing a demon forced out from the inside out, for the first time. I pushed Blondie out of the way, and caught her before she could hit the ground. I brushed the stray hair out of her face, just as she opened her eyes. They were completely white. I took the gun out of her boot and hit her in the back of the head before she could do anything to be guilty for.

"We have to take her to Bobby." They nodded, we took Bella's, Edward's, and Carlisle's cars. We left after I texted Sam telling him to meet us at Bobby's. We got there at around ten at night, and Bella was starting to stir. I got Edward to hold her while I went to convince Bobby. That it was me. Once I did that, I told him everything, from the vampires that are with me to what happened. He told me to put her in the 'cell' like I knew he would. Edward took her down to the 'cell', her fighting him the whole time.

Once we locked it down, she was grabbing the bars, and yelling and screaming that when she got out of there she was going to rip my head off. I threw a holy water bomb in there, and she screamed and fell to her knee's trying to crawl away from the fumes. Two hours later I was on my way down to 'the cell' to see if she was herself again, when I was tackled.

I looked up to see my brother.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy." I said. He took a silver knife and was about to stab me, when a blur of Blonde grabbed him, and held him back.

"Its him Sam." Carlisle told him.

Sam looked at me, I nodded. Carlisle let him go and he hugged me, I hugged him back. I let go when I hear a thud come from inside where Bella was being held. I ran to the cell and yelled through the door;

"Bella, are you okay?" Another crash. I started unlocking the door.

"Dean, NO! Don't come in here!"

"There's someone in there with her. They smell like Cas." Edward said coming toward the door. I had, had enough of hearing the crashes coming from inside where my sister and the angel came were in.

I threw door open, and stopped in my tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously- DPOV-

_I threw door open, and stopped in my tracks. _

Now- BPOV-

My head was spinning after all the times it made contact with a hard surface. I heard the door open right as I was being picked up by my hair. I felt his arm wrap around my neck. I tried holding my weight, but as soon as I went to put weight on my right ankle it sent a shooting pain up my leg. I clenched my eyes and mouth shut to keep anyone from knowing that I was in pain.

"Let her go, Zachariah!" Dean yelled.

"Uh, I don't think so. You see-" He started, but I thrust my head back into his nose, and turned around quickly running over to the wall and using the blood from my forehead, and leg to make the angel banishing mark. I felt myself fading when I was only halfway through it. I slipped to the ground, and after I passed out I saw a bright light in front of me. I looked into it to see a woman standing there. She stepped out and said,

"Hello, my daughter."

"Mom?" She smiled.

"Yes, its me. Now you have a choice, Caterpillar. You can go back to your brothers" I saw that my brothers were both holding each one of my hands while Carlisle was trying to save me. "or you can come with me." She said, holding her hand out.

I looked back and forth from the window to my mom, who I had never gotten to know. I looked back to the window to see Dean and Sam crying, and that's what helped me make my decision.

"Mom, I love you. I do, but Sam and Dean need me." She smiled, and let her arm sink down, saying:

"I knew you'd say that." She came up to me, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being embraced by my mom, for the first and possibly the last time. Next time I opened my eyes, she was gone. I looked around, then yelled

"Wait, how to I get back?" I was met with silence. I turned to the window, and noticed Carlisle stop CPR, apologizing to my brothers, and closing my eyes. I reached my hand toward the window, when I felt a falling sensation. I gasped, my eyes flying open as I held my chest after I connected back with my body.

"BELLA!" Sam and Dean yelled together. Next thing I know I was being enveloped by my brothers in a death grip. I hugged them back.

"We thought we lost you." Sam whispered.

"For a moment there, you did." I said, then paused, "I saw mom." I whispered. They both pulled back, and looked at me. "She gave me the choice to go with her, or come back. I just couldn't leave you." I whispered. They hugged me again. I hugged them back, laying my head on Dean's chest, whispering so low only he could hear.

"Dean Winchester crying; surprising." He squeezed me even tighter.

"You're my baby sister, of course I cried." I smiled, and hugged him tighter.

"I love you guys." I said to both of them.

"We love you too, baby sister." Sam said.

"I was born two minutes before you, mister." I said to Sam. We all laughed, and I knew no matter what happened, we would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"I love you guys." I said to both of them.

"We love you too, baby sister." Sam said.

"I was born two minutes before you, mister." I said to Sam. We all laughed, and I knew no matter what happened, we would be okay.

Now- DPOV-

Those two minutes my sister was dead was the worst time of my life. People may think Dean Winchester doesn't care about anyone but himself, but that's not true. I try not to get close to people outside of my family to protect myself from being hurt. When I saw Bell fall unconscious, and then see Carlisle trying to recisitate her was the worst feeling in the world, knowing I failed to keep my promise.

_Flashback-_

"_Dean please let me go with you guys. I can take care of myself. You know I can!" Bella pleaded with me, but all I kept thinking about was ' what if she can't, and I loose her?' at that moment I made a decision to never let anyone hurt my sister._

_End of flashback-_

I failed in the promise I made. My sister is dead and I didn't do anything to stop it. I leaned over her once Carlisle apologized and let the tears fall. All I could think was if I could only get another chance I would save her like I promised myself years ago. All of a sudden my sister's body jerked and my head flew up to see my sister's eyes open and looking at us. I hugged her, but when I heard that she had seen mom I had to pull back and look at her. I believed her. When she told us that mom gave her a choice all I could think was thank god she came back to us.


End file.
